Lucy
by August31Eniigma
Summary: Jeff has been missing his wife for ages since she died. What happens when he gets a visit from her? Jeff Hardy/oc Lucy by Skillet


_Hey Lucy, I remember your name  
I left a dozen roses on your grave today  
I'm in the grass on my knees, wipe the leaves away  
I just came to talk for a while  
I got some things I need to say_

Jeff was at his wife's gravesite. Fallyn Rose Hart, better known as Venom to the wrestling world. It's been 2 years since she passed. He remembers how it happened and he blames himself for not being with her that day. Fallyn was killed in a head on collision with another driver while she was heading to a autograph signing. The other driver was drunk to oblivion.

_Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today_

The Charasmatic Enigma wiped away tear that fell from his tanned eyeducts. He placed a kiss on her tombstone and then left. On January 29th, in the middle of winter, Jeff came back to visit Fallyn on her birthday. Today she would have been 34 along with Jeff. He placed another dozen of roses on her grave, got down on his knees and prayed to her. It was always hard for him to admit that the love of his life was gone. Jeff would never come here with the twins, Liliana and Pheonix. He didnt want them to see him as a weak father because he was crying, even though he knew that his daughters would never think like that towards him.

_Hey Lucy, I remembered your birthday  
They said it'd bring some closure to say your name  
I know I'd do it all different if I had the chance  
But all I got are these roses to give  
And they can't help me make amends_

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today

Jeff got home safe and sound. The girls were at a slumber party at a friend's house, so he was home alone. He walked over to the fireplace mantel, and grabbed the wedding photo of Fallyn and his self. He studied the photo really well. He began to cry, catering the photo against his chest. More of the clear liquid flowed heavily as Jeff dropped to his knees.  
"FALLYN! PLEASE COME BACK TO ME! I NEED YOU! YOUR DAUGHTERS NEED YOU! THEY NEED US! PLEASE COME BACK!" Jeff screamed out as he continued to cry. He needed to get out of that house. He placed the photo back and high tailed it to the Imag-I-Nation. The green haired man stood atop of a double on his motorcross track. Even though the entire family raced on this track, it still wasnt as bad as the house. .He opened his arms and had taken a deep breath in. "Talk to me baby... please... this is all I'm asking for." Jeff was that kinda person who could talk to spirits. He talked with his mother constantly.  
"Jeff..." a voice called.  
"Fallyn? Baby is that you?" Jeff replied to the faint voice.  
"Yes Jeff its me.." Fallyn responded. Jeff opened his eyes and he seen Fallyn standing right before his very eyes.  
"Baby I missed you.. we all have."  
"I missed you all as well." Fallyn walked right into Jeff's chest as if she was really there. Jeff wrapped his arms around her and gave her a hug. He could still smell her scent, even though she was gone. Country Apples was the one scent Jeff could never hate.

_Here we are  
Now you're in my arms  
I never wanted anything so bad  
Here we are  
For a brand new start  
Living the life that we could've had_

The "reunited" couple walked hand in hand across the world of the Imag-I-Nation. Jeff was so happy to at least be with her again. He knew that this could never happen again in the real world, but in the Imag-I-Nation... anything is possible.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Just another moment in your eyes  
I'll see you in another life  
In heaven where we never say goodbye_

Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I'd give up all the world to see that little piece of heaven looking  
back at me  
Now that it's over  
I just wanna hold her  
I've gotta live with the choices i made  
And I can't live with myself today

Here we are, now you're in my arms  
Here we are for a brand new start  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today

"Jeff I have to go." Fallyn said to her beloveded man.  
"But I dont want you too. I want you to stay here with the twins and I." he pleaded.  
"Jeff, baby, look. I will always be with you. No matter where you go and Im always with the girls as well. Im always here," she pointed to his temple. "And most importantly... I'm right here," she placed her hand on his heart. "I love you Jeff and you know that nothing in this universe will make me think otherwise." Jeff nodded in agreement. The multicolored blonde was right... even if Jeff didnt want to admit it. Jeff pulled her in for one more last hug, He didnt know when he was going to see her again, but he wanted to make this time last.

_Me and Lucy walking hand in hand  
Me and Lucy never wanna end  
Got to live with the choices I've made  
And I can't live with myself today_

"I love you Fallyn."  
"I love you too Jeffrey." Fallyn gave him a kiss on his lips that was so real to the touch. They broke apart, Fallyn waved goodbye and disappered.

_Hey Lucy, I remember your name_


End file.
